This invention relates to complexes of E-2-Methoxy-N-(3-{4-[3-methyl-4-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yloxy)-phenylamino]-quinazolin-6-yl}-allyl)-acetamide having the formula I: 
Formula I in its free base form is described in co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 09/883,752, filed Jun. 18, 2001, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The foregoing application is assigned in common with the present application. The free base of formula I is useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancers.
The present invention provides for succinate and malonate complexes of E-2-Methoxy-N-(3-{4-[3-methyl-4-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yloxy)-phenylamino]-quinazolin-6-yl}-allyl)-acetamide.
The present invention also provides for the monosuccinate, hemisuccinate, sesquisuccinate and di-malonate complexes of E-2-Methoxy-N-(3-{4-[3-methyl-4-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yloxy)-phenylamino]-quinazolin-6-yl}-allyl)-acetamide.
The present invention further relates to methods of making the monosuccinate, hemisuccinate, sesquisuccinate and di-malonate complexes of E-2-Methoxy-N-(3-{4-[3-methyl-4-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yloxy)-phenylamino]-quinazolin-6-yl}-allyl)-acetamide. hemisuccinate, sesquisuccinate and di-malonate complexes of E-2-Methoxy-N-(3-{4-[3-methyl-4-(6-methyl-pyridin-3-yloxy)-phenylamino]-quinazolin-6-yl}-allyl)-acetamide. The invention also
The present invention further relates to methods of making the monosuccinate, relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the monosuccinate, hemisuccinate, sesquisuccinate and di-malonate complexes of the compound of formula I. The complexes of the present invention are useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancers, in mammals, especially humans. The invention also relates to methods of administering the complexes of formula I to treat hyperproliferative diseases.